Things Happen for a Reason (REMAKE)
by KittyShadow02
Summary: Sonic and his friends just finished high school not to long ago and are about to start college. Past mistakes get into the mix, abuse, feelings and trust being tested. Maybe Sondow and other mix relationships. This is a remake of my story I hope you like this story much more as I try to put as much details in this. I hope you enjoy. :3 Meow.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors_**_** Note: I just remade my old story since I couldn't update it more. This story should be better than the last one I made if anything. I do not own any characters and sorry if there are spelling errors I will get to them soon enough. But I hope you read and enjoy this remastered version. This story is going to be rated M for the cursing and swearing, also there will be lemon in here. A bit of Sondow if you do not like it just don't read it. Some chapters maybe short some chapters maybe long just deal with it please. **_

It was a warm summer afternoon in Station Square, where our heroes were walking along the mall shopping for last minute college dorm room things. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles decides to take a break and sit down so they could talk. Sonic sat in the chair and laid his legs on top of the table. Knuckles sat on the chair backwards and Tails sat the right way.

"Sonic are you ready for college" Tail asked cheerfully as he looked at his best friend.

"Meh, I guess I am. I heard that there are a lot of sexy girls. Oh I will be pleased." Sonic replied with a nice big smirk on his face.

Knuckles rolled his eyes at Sonic's comment. He laid his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on the table and looked at them both. "What makes you think they'll notice you?" Knuckles asked his cocky blue headed friend.

Sonic looked at Knuckles with a grin and pointed at himself. "Why you ask? Because I am Sonic duh. What girl doesn't love a piece of me?" Sonic said as he chuckled and looked back at the people who were walking around.

Tails just shook his head. "Well I can't wait for classes. Plus I plan to um" Tails blushed deeply "Please Cream" He said as he lowered his head.

Sonic looked at Tails and laughed. "Oh yea forgot that you are still a virgin." Sonic whispered as he looked at his fox friend with a cocky smile

"I remember my first time" Knuckles began. "Oh did I put in that work making her scream. I popped that cheery real good." Knuckles said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Does it feel good and does it hurt?" Tails asked as his face grew as red as Knuckles fur.

"Oh it feels amazing Tails" Sonic replied as he patted Tails back

Knuckles quickly looked at Sonic in a shock. "So you're not a virgin?" Knuckles asked and Tails looked at Sonic waiting for the answer.

"Nope" Sonic replied

"So who was the lucky girl? Was it Amy?" Knuckles asked crossing his arms.

Sonic turned red and quickly got up from his seat. "T- That is none of your business. Sonic replied. He began to walk around the mall with Knuckles and Tails not too far behind. They ran into a store called Victoria Secret. They blushed the whole time they were in there.

"Hey guys!" A voice that they recognized said

They turned around and saw Rouge. She was wearing the stores uniform and was smiling happily.

Knuckles automatically blushed and put the bag in front of his now hard area. She giggled and winked at Knuckles. Sonic and Tails were both lost at and was watching the two flirt with each other without words.

"You work here?" Knuckles said as he finally lost his hard on

"Duh. This is how I make money" Rouge replied as she put one had on her hip.

Sonic was looking up and down at Rouge. "Wow. You look great" Sonic said as he was eyeing her large breast

Rouge noticed Sonic looking at her and giggled. "Eyes up here Sonic. Anyway what brings you guys into this store? Unless you are all gay and wanted to buy each other gifts" Rouge laughed.

"Hell no" Tails protested really quick.

"If you guys are free tonight there is a party tonight. Your invited to come by and bring the rest of the team. Just dress nice and smell good. I'll text Knuckie the address when I get off of work. Well I have to get back to work. See you boys later" Rouge said as winked at Knuckles and walked away. The boys walked out and walked to the main entrance.

"Sounds like fun. Once I get the text I'll let you guys know ahead of time" Knuckles said as he held his bags.

"Yup a party isn't a party without team Sonic in it. Tails you should try and bring Cream long. Maybe you'll get lucky" Sonic said as a smirk crept across his face.

Tails blushed as Sonic said that remark. "Yea I guess I can bring her along"

"I'm going to go home and great ready for this so called party" Knuckles said as he walked off. "I'll see you guys and the rest later on" Knuckles said as he held up the peace sign.

"I have to get going too. See you later buddy" Sonic said as he walked the other direction. Tails walked his own way.

Sonic walked around town and threw the park. He smiled at the sights he seen on his way home. He finally reaches home and that's where he saw him. The black hedgehog named Shadow standing at his door. His heart dropped a beat once he saw him standing in front of his door. Chills went down his back as he saw him. He walked up to the door to unlock it.

"Hey Shadow" Sonic says as he unlocks the door

"Hello there faker" Shadow replied

Sonic manged to open the door as he began to think hard and why Shadow was at his house. They haven't talk since junior year of high school. Sonic walked in his house and Shadow followed closing the door behind them. Sonic lived alone since he was tired of his parents and siblings always bothering him.

"Are you thirsty?" Sonic asked a bit shaken up

Shadow noticed him all tensed up and put his arm on Sonic shoulder. "What is wrong? Why do you get shaken up when I'm near you?" Shadow asked in a mean tone of voice.

"N- Nothing. No reason" Sonic said as he choked on his words but forced a smile.

Shadow shook his head and backed away from Sonic. "Rouge texted me telling me she told you guys about the party. Are you going?" Shadow asked as he sat on the nearby couch.

Sonic didn't know what to say. He went in the kitchen and walked back out with two cups of water. The flash backs of high school played in his head. Sonic wasn't popular yet that didn't stop him from having fun. "I thought you might have been thirsty waiting out here in this heat. But yea I'm going to the party. Are you going?" Sonic asked as he handed Shadow the cup and drank his own cup.

"I don't know honestly. I feel like there are going to be too much drunk people. Everyone is going to want to get me drunk and if I end up drunk I'm going to fuck. I don't want someone leaving the party and call me nine months later telling me I am a daddy." Shadow responded as he drank his water.

Sonic sat in his bean bag chair and turned on the TV. Sonic flipped through the channels. Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes until Shadow had enough of it. Shadow took the control from Sonic hand and placed it down. He looked Sonic dead in the eyes. Sonic tried to move back a bit but Shadow leaned forward. "I am going to ask you again. Are you okay?" Shadow asked with a serious tone.

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. He opened it and looked at Shadow. "I told the guys I lost my vriginty, but I never told them to who." Sonic replied looking down. Shadow backed up and rubbed his forehead. He sat back down and realized what Sonic was scared of.

"So that's why you avoided me through senior year? Just because I took it away doesn't mean anything. You actually liked it but I guess you was still confused on what was going on. Look I'm sorry for fucking you, but you have to realize that you said yes which gave me the okay to do what I did." Shadow said

Sonic looked down ashamed. He stood up and sighed really hard. Shadow was right it was his fault that he didn't tell him to stop. Sonic pouted and Shadow hugged him. "Does this make me gay?" Sonic asked

"Only if you want to be. This is your choice. I am bisexual and I fuck both males and females. I told you this when I first met you. Everyone in the school besides your friends knows what I am. I am proud to be who I am. Now that you are confused you need to find your path on your own. I am here to help" Shadow said smiling.

Sonic smiled after Shadow speech. Shadow patted Sonic back "Trust me you'll find out soon enough. Enough pouting and get ready. You might end up fucking a girl tonight just wear a condom" Shadow said smirking

Sonic became red and he rubbed the back of his head. "Yea your right" Sonic replied as he walked to the back room.

Shadow sat back on the couch flipping through the channels. "I thing that faker still have a crush on me but I'm not surprised" Shadow said to himself and waited for Sonic to finish getting dress.

_**I hoped you enjoyed it so far. Trying to retype everything is a lot of work. Give me a review and tell me what I can work on. Please and thank you.! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Last week me, my boyfriend and my friends had gotten jumped by people for no reason. They just wanted to start a fight and my friend had to get stitches. Also real life drama and stress started to get to me and I couldn't handle it. But my friends helped me and I feel way better now. I've finally got to type the rest of this story chapter so here it is. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy. I DO NOT ON SONIC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**_

Tails arrived to his house. He ran around the house looking for clothes for tonight's party. The doorbell rings and as Tails went to go get it he trips and falls over his own shoes before he could even reach the door. "Owww" Tails said as he rubbed his now sore knee. The door happened to be open when Cream let herself in. She walked over and saw Tails on the floor rubbing his knee. Tails and Cream has been going out since 9th grade. They hardly ever get at each other and respect one another.

"Bad timing" Cream said as she giggled. Tails glared at her a bit. She helped him up and they were both looking in each other in the eyes. They both blushed as they made eye contact and pulled away. Tails and Cream are the youngest of the group but they are more wiser than the others. Cream hair has gotten longer as for Tails he grew taller and was more fit than before.

"Hey Cream. Sorry about the mess" Tails said as his blush grew bigger.

"Hello to you too baby and it's okay" Cream said as she pulled him close for a deep kiss. Tails kissed her back. He pulled her closer as there body parts touched one another. Cream pulled away giggling trying to make sure Tails stays calm.

"Wow, your lips are great" Tails said blushing

"Well duh silly we are still at the kissing stage" Cream said happily

Tails looked a bit disappointed when she said that. He began picking up his clothes and putting it in the closest. Cream noticed his change of mood and sighed.

"Miles what's wrong?" She asked as she made a pout face

Tails leaned against the wall and looked at his lovely lover. "Cream I really do love you. I just want a bit more you know. Kissing is great and what not but when do we start to actually touch each other?" Tails asked as he crossed his arms

Cream looked at Tails with a serious look. She crossed her arms and pouted a bit. "Miles, I'm sorry we haven't touched each other. I'm just icky about that stuff you know. I'll give it a chance if you promise not to hurt me" Cream said looking down

Tails sighed and went over to hug her from behind. "I'm sorry Cream. I've just been waiting. I just wanted to please my girlfriend" Tails said.

Cream blushed as he hugged her from behind. "I know it's just my mom said that touching leads to sex and sex leads to trouble" Cream said softly

"I know but I am a gentle person and I wouldn't hurt you" Tails said as he reached his hands over and rubbed her breast as gentle as possible. Cream moaned quietly as she felt Tails hands cresses her breast. She blushed as he played with her nipples through her shirt. He pitched at them which made them perk through her red shirt that she was wearing.

"Tails" Cream softly moaned

"Yes baby" Tails said as he kept on rubbing her nipples

"I feel something poking my butt" Cream said softly

"Don't worry it's just my penis. It won't harm you. It's actually glad to see you" Tails said as he grabbed her hips close to his body and slowly rubbing himself against her butt.

Cream blushed and pulled away. "Okay enough with that. That did feel good though." She replied as she sat on his bed. "Where were you planning on going when I first came here?" Cream asked as she saw his clothes laid out on the bed next to her. She crossed her legs and blew her bangs out of her face.

Tails fixed himself for having the boner. "Um. I was going to a party that Rouge invited us to go" Tails said as he sat next to her and put her legs on his lap. Cream looked at him and was upset. She crossed her arms and pouted. "What?" Tails asked confused

"Our date Tails. I thought we were planning to go on a date? Don't tell me you forgot?" Cream glared at Tails waiting for answer.

Tails had fear in his eyes as he looked at Cream. The guilt was running through his mind on how he was going to get in trouble. "I- I totally forgot baby. Please don't be mad" He said as he looked down ashamed of forgetting there date.

Cream turned her head and crossed her arms to look back at him. "Miles how could you forget our date? We have been planning this for over a month. For god sakes tonight is our anniversary date. You are a jerk." Cream said as she pouted cutely but angrily. Tails hugged her side and she didn't look at him.

"Cream baby let me make it up to you please. I know I messed up. Give me a chance" Tails said in a sweet voice that she couldn't refuse. She turned around and blushed because to her his sorry face was too cute.

"Fine. I'll come with you" Cream finally said to him. Tails Nodded and hugged and kiss her.

At Knuckles house.

Knuckles finally arrived home and went to his closet. He had laid out his clothes for tonight's party and once he did that he made himself some dinner. He cooked himself pasta and chicken. Knuckles has always lived alone since a young child. He was sent to watch the master emerald but he didn't want to stay forever watching the gem. One day he realize that he can change the shape of the emerald so he takes it everywhere he goes. Angel's Island is still floating in the air as long as knuckles his holding the gem. Knuckles did his daily workout, 50 sit ups and 50 pushups. When he he was done with his workout he then went to turn on the shower. He took off his clothes and was about to hop in. He groaned, put on a towel on his lower waist and went to answer the door, Rouge stood before him with a huge smile. He let her in and she closed the door behind them.

"Hello Knuckie" Rouge said cheerfully as she sat on his couch.

"Hello. What do you want and aren't you supposed to be working?" Knuckles asked with an annoyed tone of voice

Rouge looked at Knuckles as he tried to keep his towel in place and giggled. "Well I got out of work early and said said hey let me chill with Knuckles. That's why I'm here silly" Rouge said as she leans over to look up at him.

"Well as you can see I was about to shower and it'll be great if I can go back in there. While I'm gone you should behave" Knuckles said as he began to walk to the back.

Rouge pouted and crossed her arms. An idea came to her head and looked at him. "Hey Knuckie can I join you in the shower?" Rouge asked sweetly but giggled.

Knuckles paused his footsteps and looked back at her. A red blush came across his face. "W-why?" Knuckles asked as he held the towel tight near his now hard area. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom and closes the door behind them. She took off her work uniform and the rest of her clothes and jumped in the shower, Knuckles was still confused and speechless on what just happened. He finally took off his towel, got inside the shower with her and blushed really deeply as he saw her naked body getting wet. His lower body was too excited to do anything. She took the body wash and poured a little on her palms and rubbed herself with it. She rubbed her chest and her stomach along with her waist. She then took the soap and washed the rest of her body. Knuckles just watched her washing herself and put his hand on his member. He slowly stroked himself and felt pleased as he watched the female before him. He kept on stroking to calm him down but it seemed to please him more than clam him. Knuckles let out a moan as he continued to please himself. Rouge then quickly turned around and saw Knuckles was jerking himself off. He giggled at the sight. She leaned against the wall and giggled even more.

"Whoa there buddy" Rouge said with a naughty look.

Knuckles felt highly embarrassed and kept stroking his cock. "This is your fault you know" Knuckles said in a moaning tone of voice to the point you can here he's reaching his climax.

Rouge laughed and shrugged her shoulders while she washed the rest of the soap off her body. "Sorry Knuckie, my house was too far away and I really needed a shower" She said as she got out the shower and dried herself off. She then pulled out her extra change of clothing. She throws on her bra and underwear, then puts on her white shorts and her purple belly t-shirt and her purple flats. Rouge looks at Knuckles as he came on the shower floor. He panted a bit while she smirked at the sight of his satisfaction. "Well it was nice showering with you Knuckie. I'll be looking forward to your visit at the party. I texted you the details." She smiled and waved as she walked out and closed the door.

Knuckles just stood there and watched his cum wash away as the water goes down the drain. "The fuck was that about?" Knuckles questioned himself. He washed the rest of his body, got out, dried himself off and went to his room to get dressed. He looked over at his phone and saw two messages. One text was from Sonic and the other was from Rouge. He got dressed and grabbed his wallet. "This is going to be one long night" Knuckles said to himself as he walked out his house then locking it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short but I'm trying not to loose what sanity I have left and retyping this story is hard enough. -sighs- I hope you all enjoy this story. **_

As night time rolled around in station square, the street lights came on and the stores were starting to close down. Sonic walked over to Tails house to pick up Tails and Cream. Soon enough they ran into Knuckles and Shadow who were walking their way. They all began to walk to the party, Tails and Cream walked ahead of the guys as they we're holding hands along with Cream leaning on Tails as they walked.

"Aww what a cute couple" Knuckles yelled as he chuckled.

"Heh leave them alone Knuckles. They're in love" Sonic said with a girly teasing voice.

"How is it that they're a couple and we are single" Shadow asked

Knuckles shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "I don't know but tell me how Rouge came to my house after work, joined me in my shower, showered and then left"

"Well shit. That's really weird even for her." Shadow replied.

"Well I all I know is that I want some really good girls I can take them home with me and show them a good time" Knuckles said with confident.

Shadow looked at Sonic. "What about you faker? Are you going to get any girls tonight? Shadow asked as a small grin appeared on his face.

Sonic didn't answer and walked ahead of the group even passing Tails and Cream. Tails looked back and Knuckles shrugged but had a questionable look on his face.

"Is he okay? He seems a bit jumpy on the subject of girls" Knuckles asked Shadow as they slowly approached the party.

Shadow grinned and patted Knuckles back. "Don't worry Knuckles me and Sonic had a nice chat earlier. He'll be fine." Shadow replied with a monotone voice. Knuckles looked confused and lost on what happened but didn't question it any further. The rest of the walk was quite as Sonic was ahead of the group, Tails and Cream seemed to be talking low about gushy stuff, Shadow yawning and seemed bored while Knuckles was checking his text messages. They drew closer to the house. There were people hanging outside and loud music was coming from inside that was blasting from outside. Tails held Cream as they walked in as Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles walked in behind them. The smell of weed was in the air, people where drinking, others were chatting or dancing, there were a group of people playing beer pong. There were a few others kissing upon one another. Everyone spilt to a different part of the house. Sonic and Shadow went by the pool area, Tails and Cream went to another part of the house. Knuckles went to the kitchen where he bumped into Sliver.

"Sup Knuckles!" Sliver said as he had a drink in his hand.

"Hey, what's up?" Knuckles asked

"Have you seen Blaze anywhere?" Sliver asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Knuckles shook his head and Sliver sighed. Knuckles then felt someone cling onto him as he turned around he saw it was Rouge.

"May I help you? Knuckles asked while he looked at the drunken bat.

"H- Hey Knuckie!" Rouge said as she pressed her finger against his lips. Knuckles blushed and looked at her.

"Rouge your drunk. You should relax" Knuckles said trying to hold her up.

"I told her not to drink too much but hey she didn't listen." Sliver said taking another sip of his drink. "Have you seen Sonic or Shadow around anywhere?"

Knuckles carried the drunken bat in his arms. "They should be around here somewhere. I'm taking this one to try and sober up." Knuckles said as he walked out the party with Rouge in his arms.

Sliver walked around the party looking for Blaze. He walked around but there were too many people. He checked some rooms but people were having their own fun having sex in the rooms. He sighed and got another drink. He levitated himself so he didn't get his shoes dirty. "Well it seems like everyone is getting some tonight. People may end up getting pregnant by the end of tonight." Sliver said when he turned around the corner and saw Cream on top of Tails in her bra and jeans. They were making out and really into it.

Sliver continued walking and a girl bumped into him, he was getting ready to apologize when he realize it was Blaze he ran into. "Blaze?" He question looking at her making sure that was her.

She smiled and hugged him tight. "Sliver! Baby! When did you get here?" Blaze yelled as she kept hugging her but the smell of alcohol was coming from all over her. Sliver finally broke out of her grip and looked into her eyes. "Blaze are you drunk?" He asked her. She busted out laughing and then seconds later she threw up on the floor. She passes out but Sliver catches her before she hits the ground. "Shit" Sliver thought to himself as he took her to a room that wasn't being used and laid her on the bed. He then got her a glass of water and put the trashcan next to the bed just in case. He then wet a rag and wiped her face off.

"Blaze?" Sliver asked as he rubbed her forehead gently with the wet rag. Blaze soon enough woke up coughing a bit and sat up. She looked around the room and saw Sliver was next to her. "W- Where am I?" Blaze finally spoke.

"At some party. I should get you out of here" Sliver said worrying about her safety. She nodded and tried to move but her body was too weak still to even move.

"I'm too tired to move Sliver" She said as she laid back down.

Sliver sighed and lays next to her. He put her close and she smiled. She then leans and kisses his lips and Sliver kisses her back. Soon enough Blaze was on top of him and Sliver looked up at her. "Blaze I don't think this is right. I'll wait till you feel better okay?" Sliver said as he lays her back down. Blaze looked highly upset with Sliver and stood up.

"I was giving you a chance to fuck me Sliver! But you are worried about my needs. What I need is dick Sliver. Be a man stupid asshole." Blazed yelled angrily

"Would you listen woman? I will not do that because you are still drunk and I do not want to fuck you while you are drunk. I want to respect you and make sure you are okay." Sliver said getting upset at how she was reacting. She pouted and ran off. Sliver punched the wall. "What the fuck man?" He said to himself and ran off behind her.

Sonic and Shadow were by the pool looking at the half naked girls swimming. Sonic threw his head back and sighed at the sight. Shadow chuckled at Sonic. "You okay there faker?" Shadow asked.

"Yea I'm good. It's that there are so many good looking women around but are too drunk to do anything with. I don't want to get up fucking one of them and they claimed I raped them. I don't want to go to jail because of them." Sonic replied as he watched one of the girls took off her bra and jumped in the pool.

Shadow nodded to Sonic reply. "True. Don't need to go to jail for that. Well I saw Knuckles and Rouge leave because Rouge was happy drunk. I then saw Blaze upset something about how Sliver not wanting to fuck her. Tails and Cream were kissing only. They are pissing me off with that kissing stage that they are in by the way." Shadow said as he watched two girls make out.

Sonic started walking around and put his arms in the back of his head. "Coming here was a bad idea. I thought it would have been fun but na. I rather have fun my way" Sonic said as he walked to the front of the house.

Shadow followed him and nodded. "Yes it was. Want to go get some real food?" Shadow said as he grabbed a beer from a container. Sonic nodded his head yes and they both left the party to go get something to eat.

As the two of them headed for the burger spot downtown, Sonic texted the rest of his teammates to meet them at the burger spot. Sonic and Shadow ordered their food. Sonic ordered a double bacon cheese burger with fries and a milkshake while Shadow ordered a chicken salad with a vanilla milkshake. They got their order and sat down.

"Are you on a diet Shadow?" Sonic asked as he ate a French fries

"No. I just don't want to become fat eating all of that food." Shadow said bluntly as he began to eat his salad.

"Harsh" Sonic replied offended

Shadow gets up and sits next to Sonic. Sonic had chills go down his back. Sonic face turned red and Shadow leaned in and kissed Sonic deeply. Sonic didn't fight back and kissed Shadow. The cashier saw this and was in shock. Sonic then pulled away blushing deeply red.

"Heh, I see you still like my kisses" Shadow said as he looked in Sonic eyes. Sonic face was as red as Knuckles fur. "Shadow… I like you but I'm still confused on my feelings right now. Please understand" Sonic said looking down but Shadow brought his head back up leaning in for another kiss but this time they added tongue. Sonic didn't fight back once again and kissed Shadow back. Sonic pulled away when he had a vibe that they were being watched. They looked at the cashier who was looking back at them. She quickly looked away and act like she had didn't see anything. Shadow goes back to his seat. He begins to eat and Sonic takes a bite of his burger as he's blushing. Soon enough Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Sliver and Blaze walks in.

"We are in the building" Rouge said loudly and happily.

"She is still out of it" Knuckles said as he sat her down next to Shadow. Blaze sat next to Sonic. Tails and Cream pulled up tables next to them. Knuckles and Sliver went to go order food. Tails notices that Sonic was blushing.

"Sonic are you okay?" Tails asked

"Yea Tails I am fine" Sonic replied as the blush went away

Tails didn't ask anymore. He just looked at Sonic and then at Shadow then back at Sonic. "Something happened…. Sonic always acts weird when Shadow is around" Tails thought to himself as he held Cream's hand. Knuckles and Sliver came back later with a few trays of food. Sliver also bought a lot of bottles of water. Rouge was eating but was giggling the whole time and Sliver was giving Blaze bottles of water trying to sober her down. Blaze was still not talking to him but was glad he was still willing to take care of her.

"Well this day turned out pretty good" Cream said as she drunk her soda

Tails nodded as he looked at Sonic who was looking at Shadow.

"No this day was shit. That party was shit and these two got drunk" Knuckles said as he took a bite of his food.

"I was joking" Cream said as she glared at Knuckles.

"I don't care if your joking. Do you want to know a funny joke?" Knuckles said with a smirk

Cream crossed her arms and glared even more at him. "And that joke would be?" She asked

"You. You're a joke. You've been with Tails for years and you don't want to give him no ass no pussy. You a little bitch" Knuckles said with a big grin on his face.

Cream turned extremely red and stood up. "Unlike all of you I rather wait until I'm ready and Tails understands that." Cream said as she slammed her hand against the table. Tails looked at her. Everyone else just watched Cream finally losing it.

"Heh you are a tough girl. You still aren't shit. Just a baby bunny. Sit your ass down" Knuckles said getting up and looking her dead in the eyes.

"Dude just chill. She still a virgin let her be" Sonic said to Knuckles

Cream took the plate of French fries with ketchup on it and threw it in Knuckles face. "Fuck you okay. Tails lets go before I lose my kindness" Cream said storming off.

Tails just shook his head. "Really Knuckles. Now I'm not going to play games tonight because she going to bitch. My god. I won't hear the end of this" Tails said as he grabbed her bag and walked out behind her.

"You're welcome" Knuckles said as he wiped his face off with a napkin.

"Well the truth hurts" Shadow said shrugging his shoulders.

Sonic just face palmed himself and shook his head. He got up and walked to the door. "I'll see you guys later or at the campus. I need to finish packing and rest up." Sonic said walking out the door.

Knuckles finished cleaning his face off and carried Rouge since she had fallen asleep. "Well I'm taking her home" He replied as he walked out with Rouge and headed home. Sliver left a few minutes after Knuckles carrying Blaze home leaving Shadow to clean up after everyone. "What a drag" Shadow said as he cleaned up after them and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: I will be posting some of my OC's in this story. So don't be alarmed.**_

**The Next Day**

Sonic woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He growled and looked over at the time. 6:30am. He stopped the alarm from going off anymore and laid back holding his head. He realize he had a major headache from last night events. He took out his phone and saw two miss calls and a text message from Shadow. He threw his phone on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to read it or remember what even happened last night. He finally got up and took out his clothes. He took a shower and then got dress. He didn't even bother making anything to eat because he was still full from last night. He rechecked all of his bags and then looked at his phone again. A honking noise came from outside his house. He looked outside and saw Tails with his car outside in the front.

He grabbed his bags and walked to Tails car. He put his bags in the back with the other and then goes to sit in the passenger's seat and buckled up. Knuckles, Shadow and Sliver were in the back. It was a long quite ride. Shadow was sleeping, Knuckles was on his phone texting while Sliver was listening to music from his phone. Sonic dozed off while Tails was driving.

"So Tails did Cream give you a story last night" Knuckles asked trying to break the silence.

Tails tried to stay focused on the road. "Yep a pretty long talk. Knuckles your fucked up for that" Tails said as he drove.

"I'm not sorry and she needed to know. Dude you're a college student. Your girl could end up finding another man if you don't start owning up and take charge of that." Knuckles aid as he looked out the window.

"It's not as easy as you think. You have girls wrapped around your finger because of who you are. I can't even do that. Cream is too sweet to even try any of that stuff." Tails said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Woman are so hard to understand especially Cream. She still too young to understand. You either make her understand or break up with her." Knuckles replied.

Tails put the car on auto drive mode and turned around and looked at Knuckles. "I will not break her heart. She is the love of my life and I won't ever give that up. She has a good heart" Tails said looking at Knuckles.

"Even the good girls could go bad also. Better step your game up. She could find someone else better than you and leave you. Don't even say no because it can and will happen. It has happened many times to guys or girls so be ready when I say life is a fucking bitch" Knuckles said with a cold look.

Tails growled a little and had enough of Knuckles. He went back to driving. The rest of the ride was nothing more than a awkward vibe. An hour later they had arrived to the campus. Biggest campus out of state. Tails parked the car and they guys got out. They each grabbed their bags from the back of the car and looked at the big campus.

"Holly shit this is big" Knuckles said as he walked forward the guys following behind. A girl who happened to be a student had stopped them in their tracks. She was a pretty hedgehog with orange fur and blue eyes. Had the campus logo on her shirt and was wearing green jeans.

"Hello! My name is Sammy. I see that it is all of your first time being here. What are your name?" She asked kindly and with a smile.

"Knuckles the Echidna" He said sounding annoyed already with her.

"Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow said as he began to walk away.

"Sliver the Hedgehog" Sliver said as he levitated himself off the ground.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic replied with a cocky grin.

"Miles Prower but I go by Tails" Tails said with a sweet giggle.

The girl looked at them with a wide smile. "Omg are you the famous Team Sonic?" She said happily.

Shadow turned around and the rest of the guys looked at her with a worried look. "Y- Yes?" Sonic replied.

She jumped up and down happily. "Oh my god. I can't believe you guys are taking classes here. It's been my dream to meet you guys" Sammy said with a wide grin.

"Uh okay?" Shadow said backing up

"We have to uh go." Knuckles said looking at her.

"Oh okay. I'll see you guys around" She jumped happily.

They guys walked off shaking their heads.

"What in the hell was that about?" Knuckles asked

"I really don't know" Tails answered

"This is going to be a long ass semester" Sonic said as they all walked down to the registration office.

The males walked long the pathway. Sonic ran his fingers through his quills and Shadow watched him as he did so. Shadow began to blush as he thought of Sonic being naked. Tails saw Shadow blush and started to wonder what was going on. They were soon stopped by a black and yellow Echidna.

"Hello my name is Glaris and I am your dorm room adviser and it's good to meet you fellows. I have the numbers of your dorm rooms that you will be living in" Glaris said as he handed each one of them their room numbers. "If you have any questions let me know" Glaris said as he headed down the hall.

Sonic looked at his paper. "Room 105. What room do you guys have?" Sonic asked his fellow team mates.

"Room 309. I'm all the way upstairs" Knuckles groaned

"Room 209" Tails said with a disappointed voice.

"Room 103. Yay I'm near Sonic" Sliver said happily

"Room 208" Shadow replied mumbling

Tails looked annoyed as he heard Shadow was going to be living next to him. He pouted and grabbed his bags. "Shadow don't even come near my room. You got that" Tails said angrily and walked off to his room. Shadow looked confused and looked at the rest of the team, they were just as confused as he was. Knuckles took his things and headed up to the elevators leaving the hedgehogs alone together. Sliver grabbed his things with joy and walked off. "I'm off to meet my new roomy. See you guys later" Sliver said as he walked off leaving Sonic and Shadow behind. Sonic walked to his room as he dragged his bags behind him as Shadow walked right behind him. Sonic came to the room number 105 and opened the door. To his and Shadow surprise his roommate was a female. She had to been changing because she was just in her bra and underwear. She screeched and covered herself quickly.

"I am soooo sorry" Sonic said as he closes the door and looks at Shadow.

"So your roommate is a girl" Shadow asked as he seemed annoyed.

"I guess what's wrong with that?" Sonic asked confused.

Shadow looked more annoyed and left without saying another word. Sonic sighed as he saw Shadow leave and then knocked on the door. "You may come in" The girl said from the other side of the door. Sonic walked in and placed his bags on the floor. "My name is Sonic. I didn't know my roommate was going to be a girl, even though that is not a problem to me." Sonic said as he sat on the bed.

"Yea, this dorm is mixed with males and females. Well my name is Kiki the Kitty, but I go by Kitty better" Kitty said as she sat on her bed looking at the hedgehog who seemed lost in thought. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Sonic looked at her and started to think really naughty things to do with her in his fantasies. "She seems pretty. That black and read hair with the orange tips. boobs are probably a D cup" He shook his head out of thought "Oh it's nothing I was just in thought" Sonic finally replied to her. She glared at him and smirked because she knew what was going on in his head.

"Well I am going to head to the cafe to get something to eat. Do you want to join or not?" She asked as she stood up

Sonic looked at her and shook his head. "No. I'll go later. I need to unpack first and set up my side" Sonic replied

Kitty nodded and headed out the door. Sonic laid in his bed for a few minutes. He then stood up and unpacked his bags and set his side of the room. Sonic changed into his gray shirt, black sweats and gray sneakers. He left his room to go explore the campus.

Sonic's POV (point of View)

I walked around this campus and thought it was bigger than what I expected. The football field was packed with football players practicing their plays. Then I ran across the cheerleaders who were practicing in their short skirts and tight tops. I walked over to watch them practice. I got bored after a while and continued walking. I kept on walking until I felt someone jumped on me and I was on the ground. My eyes were covered and I felt boobs against my back also I heard giggling.

"Guess who!" The voice said

"I do not know. Can you get the fuck off?"I said annoyed and felt the air escape my lungs.

She let go and I got up dust off to see that it was Cream who tackled me. She was with Blaze and Rouge.

"Hiya Sonic" Blaze said happily

"Hey what's up" I replied

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what room Tails was in?" Cream asked kindly

"He is in room 209 in the red building" I reply

"Thankies!" Cream said happily and ran off to Tails room.

"That girl needs dick badly" Rouge said so bluntly as she was licking her lollipop

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the candy. "But you are licking one in candy form right now" I said grinning.

Rouge glared at me. "Let me not remind you that you are bisexual Sonic. So you could be sucking lollipops or taking lollipops up the ass" Rouge replied as he had her hands on her hips.

Blaze looked so lost, "Sonic I didn't know you were bisexual" Blaze said amazed

I nodded. "I guess I am bisexual" I replied

"I think that is so awesome" Blaze replied and I smirked.


End file.
